One Step Further
by AberrantScript
Summary: Lynn decides to watch some anime with Lincoln, even though she can't figure out why he likes it so much. And as the two argue and play and bond together, they once again find themselves walking a very thin line between being siblings and... something more. All it could take to shatter the boundaries they've put in place is just a single step.


**Author's Notes:**

Alrighty, dear readers. This fic set several records for myself. It's the longest single chapter/oneshot I've ever written. The longest continuous scene I've done (additionally, done entirely with only two characters). Aaand the longest smut scene I've ever written. The reason it's so long is partially because I wanted to push myself to really delve into my views on Lynn and Lincoln and their dynamic, and also because I wanted to really do a strong build up. I hope it doesn't disappoint.

This story started out as a simple scene on the family couch that I was doing as a birthday present for Lynncolnxforever (Tumblr).

Also, I wanted to thank my friends for their encouragement, support, beta-reading, and help with the title and key scenes.

This story is dedicated to LxF, and some other Lynncoln shippers I'm friends with. You guys are awesome. :3

Happy belatedbirthday, LxF! :D

Disclaimer: _The Loud House_ Copyright Nickelodeon (2018)

* * *

ONE STEP FURTHER

Lincoln was laying on his side, his head resting on a cushion as his feet pressed against the arm of the couch on the opposite end.

He was trying to crane his head over his sister's wild hair. The frizzy strands were still damp from her recent shower. The slightest breath had them tickling his nose; him trying to suppress the urge to sneeze.

His big sis was laying in the same way he was. Her head resting on his cushion, and her chilly toes were pressed against his, desperately trying to keep warm.

When they were younger, it was annoying. But now, it made him happy.

He curled an arm around her stomach, bare and softer than usual. Most likely from the extra long shower she'd taken, or perhaps even from using a new moisturizer Leni had leant her.

She shivered as his breaths puffed on her neck.

"Linc, quit breathing down my neck. You know it makes me feel weird," she growled at him.

Her hands were holding a phone, and in her outburst she'd moved it out of his line of sight.

"Oh, come on, Lynn! We're just now getting to the good part!"

She huffed and lifted the thing again.

On screen, a platinum blonde girl stepped into a room, watching as a dick-shape-haired girl was about to get laid with some average-looking school boy.

"I'll never understand what you see in these anime chicks, Lincoln..." she ground out.

The boy hugged her tighter as platinum-blonde pulled out a knife and tossed it into the air.

"Why does it matter if I like them or not?" he moved so his head rested on hers, his chin pressing on her shoulder.

Dick-hair girl fell to the ground, the knife landing beside her head.

"It doesn't matter," Lynn hissed. "I just don't see what makes this crazy lunatic so wonderful."

Crazy bitch straddled the girl, pulling the knife from the ground with a flourish.

Lincoln gave a dopey sigh, while Lynn just snorted in derision.

"Look at her, Lynn. She's willing to do _anything_ to be with the guy she loves. What's not to like?"

Lynn turned the phone away, ignoring her brother's groan.

"She's fucking insane? That's a pretty valid reason not to like her, Lincoln."

The boy's hand left her stomach and started reaching for the phone, but Lynn kept her arm outstretched.

"Lynn! Come on! I thought you wanted to watch anime with me."

She could hear the pout in his voice. But she wasn't going to surrender that easily... even if it was adorable.

She turned her head just enough so she could look at his face.

"Maybe we should do something else, Lincoln. I'm worried you're going to develop an unhealthy attraction to crazy ass bitches."

He's not done though.

He let her draw her hand in, and then suddenly struck forward.

Grabbing the phone with a loud yell!

Lynn squawked as his body pushed her off the couch.

"LINCOLN!"

His eyes were wide as he tumbled after her.

His scream being muffled by her boobs.

Lynn's face began burning up as she felt his hands on her sides, his legs resting between hers; parting her thighs like he was Moses and she the Red Sea.

"Get off!" she yelled, shoving him to the ground.

The boy groaned as he hit the floor rolling.

"Dammit, why'd you-"

He paused when he saw how embarrassed she was.

His sis was only wearing a long shirt and panties. It was normal for her. He was only wearing a pair of boxers himself.

She growled as she sat up.

"You really are a perv, aren't you?"

He opened his mouth to snap back at her, but stopped.

Fuck! Her shirt was loose and he could see she wasn't wearing a bra. But that wasn't the worst, or the best, of it.

Lynn was aroused.

He looked at the ground, his ears turning red.

Dammit.

It happened again...

His hands moved in front of his lap, but the damage was already done.

Lynn sat back on the couch. Keeping her legs tightly shut, she grabbed the cushion and held it to her chest.

The boy wanted to say something, but...

What could he say?

They'd been walking a thin line for months now.

Every turn they took led to one or the other... or both... getting into strange predicaments, embarrassing mishaps.

Sometimes they happened by complete accident.

Like the time Lynn walked in on him jacking off in his bedroom, and kinda stayed to watch a few seconds longer than a sister probably should...

Or the time they had slept together in his bed and they woke up in each other's arms... with their bottoms off and their bodies humping.

Neither really knew how that last one happened.

They figured it was best not to question it too much either. For their own sanity.

But, then... things kept happening... less by accident and more on- ...well, perhaps "purpose" wasn't the right word.

Like the time Lynn lost her basketball championship, and Linc tried to comfort her and say how proud he was of her effort. So, he kissed her on the lips and held her tight. And she let him do it, pressing her body closer to his as the kiss went on, and on, and on.

Or when Lynn really needed help doing some crazy pre-game ritual of hers. Leading them up into his bedroom. Her lying on his bed with her top and bra laying beside her. Him straddling her hips as he kneaded her muscles.

And the girl nudged him to sit up so she could roll over. She had to have a full body massage after all. It'd be bad luck to ignore a single inch of her otherwise.

One day they realized it wasn't on accident anymore. It was like... like they were attracted to the other.

Lynn couldn't keep her hands off him. Linc couldn't keep his lips off her.

Lynn was the oldest. She had to be responsible. Lincoln agreed.

They fought it.

Taking missteps here and there.

And always... without fail... falling back into each other's arms.

The problem was that they truly enjoyed each other's company.

They couldn't stay apart for very long.

Lincoln got up and moved to the couch with leaden legs. He sat down; not too near, but not too far either.

He opened his lips to say something. Something reassuring. Something to put her at ease. Something to prove he wasn't a pervert and she wasn't egging him on with her perfect teenage athletic body.

"Y-you're uh... skin feels nice, Lynn," he tried, giving her a sheepish grin.

The girl rounded on him and lifted her cushion in the air.

She slammed it down on his head as her face burned as brightly as her team's color.

"That's exactly what I'm talking about, Lincoln! Why are you like this?"

The snowy haired boy raised his hands up to protect himself from another hit, but it never came.

"Lynn?"

He moved closer. He paused when she raised the pillow in a threatening motion. But... it dropped to the floor when a tear fell down her cheek.

"W-what's wrong with us, bro?" she sniffled, hugging her arms around her chest. "W-why can't we fight this?"

The boy looked at the ground, but he couldn't stand hearing her upset. He edged closer and put his arms around her.

His sister wasn't the type to cry. It was rare. Few and far between.

His face dropped as he looked at the ground, feeling his own eyes heat up.

They'd been trying to be... normal... for a really long time.

Yet, here he was. His arms around her, cradling her head to his chest. The two were just as intimate as ever. Their emotions and hearts open and bare to each other... like they were to no one else.

Even as Lynn tried to fight the urge to get closer to him; her mind afraid of what she could do... what she could let him do... She turned her face to his neck, and let his soothing warmth calm her down.

Lincoln held her tight, stroking her back, pressing his lips to her still-wet hair.

The brunette teen never felt safer than when she was in his arms.

She sighed as she felt a smile tug on her cheeks.

Her emotions were a wreck, but her brother... he had this power where he could make her feel fluttery and warm, happy and content... just by holding her to his chest and kissing her.

"I love you, Lincoln..."

The boy could feel her face burning against his naked chest. Her wet tears were beginning to dry up.

His hold never loosened, his hands never stopped caressing her; even as she continued talking, finally letting loose things she'd been trying to hide for a long time.

"I love you... even though it's wrong..."

His arms grew stiff, but no less tight. His lips pressed more kisses to her hair.

"There's nothing wrong with loving your brother, Lynn. You're supposed to, right? You're my sister-"

"No."

She pulled from his arms but kept her hands on his chest.

He'd grown toned and chiseled in the few years since he was a gangly stick prancing around in a loose pair of superhero underwear.

Now, at 15, he filled the outfit so well she couldn't look at him longer than a few seconds without having her imagination start running away from her control.

"I don't love you as a sister, Lincoln..."

Her blush couldn't get any hotter.

"L-Lynn?"

Her eyes grew wide as she realized how that sounded... as she heard the fear in her brother's voice.

"I still love you as a sister!" she hurried, "But... I... I-I love you as more..."

She turned her eyes away.

There. She finally said it.

She'd been trying for months to fight it back, but... nothing worked.

She'd have to cut him out completely, and she would never do that. She _couldn't_ do it.

Her eyes grew worried with each passing second that he just stared at her... like a deer caught in front of a train, waiting to die.

The minutes ticked on, and she grew unnerved.

She punched his chest lightly, her skin nearly burning from the heat of his own blush (and how hot he naturally was).

"Lincoln, say something!"

The boy blinked, finally coming out of his stupor.

"I..."

He looked away, and Lynn felt an urge to grab his face and bring his eyes back to hers. She didn't want him to run away from this. She wanted him to confront it like she did. But... she knew he wasn't like her.

If he needed time to process it and... and to ultimately reject her... she'd give it to him.

She wasn't prepared for the way his arms tightened around her. Nearly drawing her breath out of her body, as he squeezed her to his chest.

His eyes turned back to hers, and she was struck with the range of emotions in them.

The same fear she knew was in hers.

The same fire...

"I... I love you, too..."

Her heart stopped as her eyes grew wide.

His tongue wet his bottom lip, and it... it was the hottest thing Lynn had ever seen.

Leaning closer, his warm breath mixing with hers.

" _As more than just a brother._ "

She turned her head away, looking at his shoulder. The tense muscles flexing as his arm held her in a strong, protective embrace.

"You really are a perv, Lincoln..." she whispered.

He pressed a kiss to her burning cheek, nuzzling her with his nose in a dorky, affectionate way.

"So are you, Lynn."

A tiny grin tugged on her face and she couldn't stop it.

She turned back to look at him.

And then, she pushed him down to the couch.

"Just... shut up and hold me, and we can watch your stupid anime chicks kill each other."

The boy backed up so she'd have space to lay down beside him.

He groaned as she threw the pillow at his head.

Lynn tossed herself onto the couch, her hip smacking into his groin and her arm accidentally catching his jaw.

The boy yelped and wedged his hand down between their bodies to cup his tenders, while his sis just smirked at him.

"What's the matter, bro? Your little penprick can't handle a real woman's body?"

He glared at her, sticking his tongue out.

"Maybe you wouldn't be saying that if I did the same thing to you," he said dangerously.

She turned her head toward him, eyeing him with her dark, mischievous eyes.

"And what would you do to get revenge? Hit my pussy?"

She was still blushing, but her face shown with confidence as she quirked an eyebrow.

She was daring him to try something.

She was laid out before him.

Lincoln knew this. He knew they were treading along a paper thin line.

She loved him, right?

So, it stood to reason that she'd still love him after he-

Lynn cried out, arching off the couch, twisting her thighs together... as Lincoln grabbed one of her nipples and gave her a twist.

" _Lincoln!_ " she moaned as his hand froze up on her breast.

The boy was shocked to the core.

And there'd be no way to hide how badly, or wonderfully, his body had reacted to that noise she made.

Clearly, that wasn't the reaction he was expecting…

The girl was mortified, but neither could deny how wonderful that had felt. And Linc's was still resting on her breast...

Lynn bit her lip and turned away from him. Scooting back so she was resting against him, letting his warmth encase her. Hiding her flushed face from his sight as she lifted up his phone, entered his passcode, and resumed the video.

They watched for a few minutes in relative silence.

Soon, Linc's hand slipped from her boob, to move around her stomach. But this time, a smaller, feminine hand found itself pressing on his; their fingers clasping together.

"I still don't understand why she can't just date the guy like normal," Lynn huffed as she witnessed the psycho blonde try to rape the male protagonist yet again.

Lincoln sighed.

"Being lewd is outlawed in this anime, Lynn," he lectured her like she was a child. "Sex is wrong so she was never taught anything about it. She doesn't understand what she's doing, let alone how bad it is."

 _She sounds like Leni... if Leni was some crazy psycho bitch into knives and raping a young man,_ thought Lynn with a mental roll of her eyes.

They watched a couple more episodes. Lynn poking fun at how ridiculous it was, and Lincoln rebutting her at every turn.

Even if he was a dork, Lynn loved pushing him to show how passionate he was.

A commercial popped up because, of fucking course, one can never watch a video without a minute long ad interrupting everything.

Lynn started to yawn when she... noticed something wrong with her brother.

The commercial showed a couple girls running down the street in sports bras, their boobs bouncing in a completely kid-friendly way. Lynn wanted to roll her eyes at it, but she couldn't.

She could feel her brother reacting to the sight of the jiggling fun bags, and she frowned a bit self-consciously.

She squirmed just a little because this was honestly the first time he'd popped a hard on while her ass was pressed flush against his groin.

Lynn froze though when his hand moved to her hip and held her still.

" _S-stop_ ," he whispered, a pleading note in his voice.

The teen girl was back to flushing hotly. A large part of her wanted to push him even farther, but the smaller and wiser part of her mind, that wanted to let them both adjust before tossing them into a pit of no return, won out her brief mental argument.

The next episode started playing, and Lynn could barely focus on it.

Lincoln's hand was warm on her hip.

Her eyebrows furrowed.

She kept thinking about how those girls looked.

Just like Lori and Leni. With big bouncy melons that were more than a couple handfuls.

Her eyes glanced down at her own chest and she worried her lip.

Would Lincoln get an erection if he looked at her chest? Could she even bounce like her older sisters did?

Since his hand left hers to grasp her hip, she let her digits slip up her chest and cop one of her boobs.

She frowned as she managed to fill her whole palm with her breast. She knew it would happen. She'd tried it before. And it always made her feel... weird... even a little ashamed.

The phone kept moving, and Linc could tell something was up. He heard his sister sigh, and he decided then he needed to take action.

"Lynn?" he stroked her cheek with his hand. "Is something on your mind?"

The girl set his phone on the floor and turned onto her back. She looked up at his eyes, and her heart fluttered.

He could easily lay across her and cover her up like a blanket.

Or do other... unbrotherly things to her...

She knew she probably wouldn't stop him either if he tried...

God, they were hopeless…

"Lincoln?"

Her eyes looked so vulnerable to him; so unlike the usual confidence and suave mischief he was used to seeing in her.

Her hand moved to his arm, pulling his hand onto her stomach.

"D-do you think I'm attractive?"

To the boy, it was the silliest question she had ever asked him. But he could tell she needed to hear something that wasn't a taunting jab at her ego.

His hand stroked her belly. His fingers moving over her toned muscles and the bunched up ridges in her shirt.

Leaning down toward her, he breathed his honest answer to her.

" _I think... you're beautiful._ "

Her eyes grew wide for a split second, before they dropped again and she looked at his chest.

Her brother was handsome. Every feature on his body gave her fevered dreams of did she have, really?

"But, would you _want_ me?"

Her eyes turned to look at his.

He was struck with the question.

Just how silly was she- He stopped his line of thought.

It wasn't silliness.

He'd seen her more than once cup her boobs and frown when she thought no one was looking.

He's seen her check out her butt in the bathroom mirror as he peed in the toilet.

(What could he say? They were really close as siblings.)

He could see the flicker of fear in her eyes.

Would he be willing to fight his own upbringing and societal morals just to be with a girl with a flat chest and an ass not worth writing home about?

He knew that's exactly what she was thinking about.

The teen boy smiled at her.

His hand stroked her stomach in softer movements.

His knee rested between her legs so he could face her better.

"Of course I would want you, Lynn."

She held her breath as his face came closer and closer... She was sure he was going to kiss her on the lips, and it wasn't going to be a quick smooch either! He was going to thrust his tongue down her-

He kissed her cheek.

"I would want _all_ of you."

Lynn blinked, and then gasped as a hot shower of lust was poured down her body.

His lips pecked her chin.

" _Lynn._ "

His upper lip passed over her quivering bottom lip, as he moved to kiss her other cheek.

" _My sister._ "

His warm breaths were making her melt into the couch. Those tender lips pressed onto her nose. Then, her eyebrows. Her forehead.

" _My love._ "

She closed her eyes, and he pressed his lips to her eyelids.

Her heart was fluttering with a wild, random beat.

She could barely breathe as he kept kissing every inch of her face.

" _I love everything about you,_ " he whispered as he finally hovered his lips above hers.

Right before he kissed her, she whispered her own question, thoughtlessly.

" _Even my dutch ovens?_ "

His eyes sparkled in feigned annoyance and teasing affection.

" _Ok, I love everything but that._ "

She opened her lips to counter him; only to be silenced as he claimed her mouth with his own.

She closed her eyes and put a hand on his neck. His hair had grown out some, and she loved how thick it felt, how she could tug on it and play with it and make him groan in annoyance.

Lynn's other hand slipped down his back, her fingers touching his boxers' waistband. She applied enough pressure for him to get the message... and then, he laid down on her.

His weight, his warmth felt wonderful on her body.

The teenage athlete moaned in his mouth as she quickly grew accustomed to him using her as a bed.

Lincoln used the opportunity to press his tongue on her parted lips. And his sister wasted no time in greeting his with her own velvet muscle.

Her stomach fluttered when she finally felt him start to harden up on her. His bulge was pressing against her belly. She wriggled her hips beneath him, letting herself indulge in the unique feeling of having her lover's arousal press against her in urgent need.

Lynn finally released his neck from her grasp; the two parting to catch their breath.

Lynn grinned with flushed cheeks, and Linc's breath caught. Her freckled cheeks; her skin darker than that of her chest from all the time she spent in the sun; kissed by her rushing lust... it made Lynn look so different than he'd ever seen her before. She looked even more beautiful than she did in his wet dreams.

She squirmed under him, making her brother moan as her belly rubbed along his trapped length.

She bit her lip, feeling a giddy bubble of joy swell in her chest.

"What's wrong, bro? Had a little too much of your favorite sister?"

His eyes glared at her.

Yeah, just a few minutes ago she was depressed over it. But now, she was back to feeling confident and smug again.

He mentally sighed and let it go. He'd much rather have his teasing sister poking fun at him than the despairing Lynn that was half a second away from crying cause she thought he wouldn't love her, or want her.

So, Lincoln opted to shock her instead. She pushed him, after all, and he was going to push her back.

He thrust his hips forward, grinding his cock along her abs; pushing her shirt up enough he could see her panties (her damp, wet, soaked panties) and his waistband slipped down enough Lynn could see his tip, leaking his own arousal.

Lynn moaned as he rocked against her, instinctually arching her hips into his to increase the area of friction.

Smirking down at her, Lincoln taunted her.

"See? My body thinks you're the hottest thing since peanut butter and sauerkraut sandwiches, Lynn. Or do you need more proof?"

The ball was in her court now.

She bit her bottom lip, sucking it into her mouth. She watched his eyes follow the movements.

God, he was so fucking hot. Every part of him. His silly cowlick, which still stood proudly even though his hair grew long and messy in his old age. His natural body heat was making her start to sweat; practically boiling her alive. His dick was so hard, so tough...

She didn't want to inflate his ego, but... she knew he could really push her if he decided to take her for a few rounds.

Her eyes sparked as she decided to push all her chips forward. She wanted to see just how far he would go... just how far she would let him go.

"I don't know, Lincoln," her eyes worried for a moment, and she knew he'd see it.

She looked down at her chest.

"My chest isn't very big."

She eyed his face for any reaction.

"I'm not well-endowed like Lori is..."

She didn't know what to expect. Perhaps a part of her truly thought he'd laugh at her and say she was right. Maybe another part worried he'd finally come to his senses and dump her for a _real_ woman like Leni...

She didn't dream he'd lean up and put his hands under her shirt, right on her stomach.

" _L-Lincoln?_ " she gasped as his fingers teased their way up each rib.

He bent forward, his face coming close to hers right as his hands cupped the bottoms of her boobs.

" _Why would I care about how big Lori is?_ "

His parted lips were barely an inch from hers when his fingers slipped over her small globes and flicked her nipples.

Lynn gasped into his lips as she lifted her chest into his hands.

" _She's not you, Lynn. I only want you._ "

He pecked her lips as his fingers and thumbs tweaked her nipples, making her sing his name.

" _Your chest is perfect because it's yours. I love these boobs because I love you._ "

God, it was the cheesiest thing he'd ever said, but she begged him not to stop touching her.

Lincoln felt a sense of power surge through his body. Kneeling over his older sister, his hands playing her body like an instrument; her whispering pleas for him to keep going, urgent directions on what felt good and what he should focus on.

He watched her eyes closely. The swirling dark pools of fire. How her eyelids fluttered closed when he tugged on her nipples. How they blinked open as he cupped her boobs and started toying with them like they were a set of brand new action figures he'd opened up on Christmas morning.

The boy pressed his lips to his sister's as he continued groping her. Sealing their mouths together so her moans filled up his body like an enchanting elixir. His tongue dipping into her depths to taste her voice as she groaned under his careful attention.

She arched underneath him, her hands pulling him closer to her. Her legs wrapped themselves around his bent leg, her cold toes pressing on his ankle.

Lincoln pulled away from her lips.

"Why are your feet always so cold?" he teased her.

She smirked up at him.

"Why don't you warm your sister up like a gentleman, Lincoln?"

He flushed. There was nothing genteel in the way she was looking at him right then.

"A-are you sure- I mean... aren't we going a little fast?"

Her eyes lidded, her lips a little puffy from their make out session; she dipped both of her hands into the back of his boxers, squeezing his butt and making him thrust his length on her bare stomach.

"Don't you love me, little bro?" she taunted him.

He groaned as she wiggled her hips; her abs massaging his cock. His tip was peeking out of his boxers now. His precum was wetting her skin, making her sticky... making her hotter than before.

She looked at his leaking tip and purred.

"Your body is ready to pound me. Why wait?"

Lincoln's cheeks were red. He actually looked away from her, a slight frown covering his face.

Did... did she say something wrong?

"Linc? We can... wait if you really want to..."

He shook his head.

No, he wasn't worried about being intimate with her; but how could he tell her how he felt?

He turned his eyes back on her, admiring her face, her figure.

She was perfect.

Even her flaws made her seem flawless to him.

She was loving. She was a good big sister.

She genuinely loved him.

But...

He was a dork. A nerd obsessed with fantasy and comics and video games. While his sister travelled all the time for her games, meeting people and interacting with them all.

She was only a year away from college.

What if he let her get too attached to him and she kept herself from going far away? To a better place?

What if she found someone that wasn't a dork... that didn't have goofy unnatural hair... or a chipped tooth…

As his thoughts kept turning darker and darker, he didn't even realize his cheeks had turned wet.

Lynn frowned in confusion. But, she still put her hands on his face.

"Lincoln, what's wrong?"

She brushed his tears away with her thumbs.

His wet eyes connected with her worried ones.

" _I don't w-want to hold you back._ "

Lynn blinked her eyes. Still confused, but slowly starting to pieces his worries together.

" _Lincoln,_ " she spoke softly, " _Are you worried I don't want you?_ "

He shook his head just a little.

" _No._ "

He felt miserable. He didn't want to dump his emotional anxiety onto her, but... if not Lynn, who else would he tell?

" _I'm worried you'll find something better than me and... a-and regret being with me._ "

His eyes closed so he wouldn't see her confirm his worries.

He knew it was stupid to feel that way but he ended up bracing himself to be rolled off onto the floor anyway.

Now that it was put in the open, she could make the choice easier. Not waste a year of her life with second best... when she could start looking for her MVP now.

Lynn's eyes softened. Her caresses on his cheek grew warmer.

She didn't answer him.

She wasn't good at mushy stuff anyway.

The brunette pulled his teary lips down to hers and she kissed him deeper, more passionate than ever before.

When she released him, the boy's legs were weak.

"I want _you,_ Lincoln. Not anyone else. Not sports. Nothing. Just _you._ "

She gave his shoulder a light punch.

"Now, get off me."

It was blunt. Paired with her statement of love... h-he didn't exactly know how to take it.

He leaned up and watched in disappointment as she slipped off the couch.

Maybe she really was leaving him-

She smacked his butt, shocking him out of his thoughts.

"Take your boxers off, stud. And spread your legs."

He sputtered as she moved her hands down her long shirt, feeling for the edges.

She smirked at him as she started lifting it up her body... stopping at her breasts.

"Hurry up, or you won't be seeing these bad girls tonight."

He _almost_ taunted her about that. Because they've seen each other naked more times than any other pair of siblings... except maybe the twins.

He held his tongue though and sat up. Pushing his feet to the ground, he lifted his butt and rid himself of his boxers.

The thing is... Lynn may have walked in on him masturbating before, but... she'd never actually seen him fully erect until that very moment.

The way her eyes widened and her lips let out a gasp... that really filled him with pride.

And lots of it.

He spread his legs just as she asked, and fought the urge to cover himself. He knew he shouldn't feel embarrassed in front of Lynn of all people... but it was different now.

They saw each other differently than they did a year ago.

He was also hard _because_ of her. And there was no way either of them could deny it.

"Damn, that's-"

She shook her head to regain control of herself.

Her wide eyes went back to their smug, lidded state.

"I guess you've earned this then~"

She popped the shirt over her boobs. They didn't bounce a whole lot when she did. They were still small. Tiny enough she didn't technically need to wear support during normal daily activities.

Even still, Lincoln's eyes lit up, and his hands twitched.

Lynn's heart fluttered as she knelt down between his legs. Her thighs were soaked and they felt sticky as she moved herself into position.

"Do you like them?" she asked as she cupped them from the bottom, holding them up, trying to make them bigger.

Lincoln licked his lip.

"They're perfect," his eyes looked into her startled pupils, "Just like you."

The brunette darted her eyes away long enough to smile and blush. Then, she was looking back at his face with an expression that was half smug, half pleased.

"Well, you don't look bad yourself, mister."

Keeping her knees together, she leaned forward, putting her hands on his thighs. Her damp hair fell around her shoulders in frazzled locks. Glistening under the living room lighting, Lincoln found the sight mesmerizing.

Lynn tilted her head up to look at his eyes; and from the angle, he could only see her lidded eyes and nose. Her face looked so small, but her weight on his legs betrayed the feeling of how tiny she seemed kneeling before him.

Her fingers glided across his thighs, inching closer to his proud boyhood.

She dropped her eyes to look at him; and now it was Lincoln's turn to catch his gasp before it could escape. He honestly didn't know how many dicks she'd seen (and obviously she watched porn... because they _may_ have masturbated in the same room together once before... or twice... or three times, but who was keeping count?) but his sister was staring at his like it was the best one she had ever seen.

Lynn's hands neared on both sides. She almost didn't want to touch him. It was a huge step for them. But the greater part of her wanted this. She wanted him.

She looked into his eyes right as her finger brushed the base of his length.

She told him the truth.

No award or scholarship or victory gave her the same feeling she had in her heart in that moment.

Kneeling in front of her lover, his body and heart open and exposed just for her... and she for him.

She felt her eyes warm up as the emotions began crashing inside.

 _This_ is really what she wanted.

Lynn loved him. And she wanted him to love her. That was her game plan. Everything else would come second to it.

Her eyes turned back down to his shaft. She brushed it again with her finger. Then, she moved her hand around him. She felt his heartbeat inside it, pulsing within her grasp. It was alive, just like him.

She leaned closer and his scent filled her lungs. She gazed upon him, finally taking the time to commit every ridge and bump and silky inch of skin to memory.

Lynn pumped him once, delighting in the way his legs naturally spread wider for her.

His feet were pressed to her legs, and she could feel his toes curling as she brought her hand up to his tip, brushing her thumb over the slit.

She grinned at how responsive he was to her touch. All the little moans and twitches he made... the way his hands grabbed the edge of the cushion he was sitting on, holding on tight.

Her hand slid back down to his base, and she gave him a little squeeze just like he did to her breasts. The poor boy yelped and grabbed her hands, stopping her from doing it again.

"N-not so rough!"

She nodded, her grin not dropping. She loosened her grip and slid back up to the top. Her brother had given her some lube, and she spread it around with her hand before pumping him again.

"Fuck, your hand feels really good, Lynn," he clenched his eyes shut.

Lincoln's hands moved to her damp hair, his fingers threading through her slick, loose strands.

Lynn felt him tug her head closer, and she let him.

"Lincoln, you're perfect because your dick is so, so uh... wait..."

She furrowed her eyebrows, and then growled lowly. Embarrassed that she messed up the romantic thing her brother said earlier... but when she heard her brother try to stifle a chuckle, her ears burned.

She gave him another squeeze, and felt a little thrill at the way he seized up and thrust his hips toward her.

" _Don't laugh at me, or I'll yank this off and shove it down your-_ "

Now, Lincoln was really chuckling; the sound infectious. Lynn started laughing with him.

"Sh-shut up, Lincoln!" she giggled with him, her hand falling slack and her head resting on his lap as her joy finally released the tension in her body that'd been developing all night.

Their laughter quieted down to a steady breathing.

Lynn's warm puffs were pressing comfortably against Lincoln's thighs.

Her wet hair felt strange on his leg... a good strange though.

The way she was strung out across his lap, the feeling of her breasts on his knees, her nose touching his cock...

She felt wonderful on him.

He briefly wondered if she felt the same way when he was leaning across her earlier.

Did she like it? Was he suffocating her?

He blinked when she suddenly flicked his nose.

"Whatcha thinking about, dork?" she teased, sticking her cute, pink tongue out.

He smiled down at her.

His sister looked so beautiful to him. With her freckles and her nose and her thick hair and her rounded cheeks and-

Ok, ok... he was a lovesick teen boy. What else would one expect? He basically saw her as perfect and flawless.

"It, uh, feels nice... how you, um, how you're laying on me," he scratched the back of his neck, feeling just a bit shy. "I like it."

She perked up; her hands nearing his throbbing dick once again.

"Oh, yeah?"

She was grinning again. God, Lincoln loved seeing her smile.

The fifteen year old put his hand in her damp hair, caressing her scalp.

"Yeah, I like it _a lot._ "

His older sis hummed as she casually wrapped her hand around his length again.

"Then, maaaybe... I might just sleep in your bed tonight... and I can use you as my pillow."

Lynn looked up at him as she brought her lips close to his leaking tip, her parted lips exhaling her breathy words across his pink head; making the poor boy shiver and grip the sheets with one hand, fisting her hair with his other one.

"Would you like me to do that, bro?"

Her eyes looked so wide, so innocent. The request itself wouldn't have sounded so strange to anyone else a few years ago... but with the subtext being how it was...?

His cock pulsed strongly, his toes curling up at the thought alone... of her warm, mostly naked body curling up on his. Lynn snuggling on him; his arms wrapping around her like a blanket; her hair fanning itself across his naked chest.

The girl chuckled as she gripped him a little tighter, starting to stroking him at a steady pace.

"Your cock seems to like the idea, Linc~"

Every word she spoke caressed his shaft like a snake's tongue, flicking him and making his nerves tighter, his body hotter.

"F-fuck..." he clenched his eyes shut.

Lynn's second hand moved southward, to his balls.

She cupped him, feeling how hot they were. The odd feeling of holding his semen-producing organs... what they could do if she wasn't too careful with him...

One would think she'd feel right at home with his balls, but they weren't just ordinary tennis balls to pick up and throw.

And, yeah, ok... Lynn knew how weird her thought process was going, but just bear with her.

Every movement she made... every slight squeeze; the way she could roll them just a little between her fingers and make her brother gasp and writhe under her... with so little effort she could make the boy dance and cry out her name.

But these same things could give them both a child. What she was holding... playing with, technically... could take his love and put it inside her so it could mix with hers in a perfect union.

She didn't know what overcame her. A strong burst of affection filled her breasts, and instead of trying to give some sappy romantic speech again (and maybe make a fool of herself) she leant her head down and placed her lips on his sack, kissing him.

Lincoln gasped and moaned her name, and that only spurred her to keep going.

The older girl had her nose pressed in his trimmed white pubes, her lips gliding across from one ball to the other. Soon, she slipped her tongue out and tasted him, and... while he wasn't as world-shattering a flavor as chocolate... she could certainly see herself becoming addicted to him.

Her pink tongue moved to the base of his cock and slowly slid up the bottom of his length to the very tip, leaving him with a flick.

She caught a new flavor when she left him; and a brief look made her realize it was actually his semen she'd tasted.

A bitter-sweet flavor she could barely describe, but... just like his private skin, she knew in time she'd come to love it.

So, why not start now?

Lynn's eyes looked up at his. He could barely peek down at her; the sensations so strong his mind was tearing itself apart trying to process them all.

And while she stared at him in hungry adoration, she pressed a gentle kiss to his tip... and kept pushing forward, molding her lips around him in a tight seal. Her tongue followed closely, paying close attention to his slit.

She closed her eyes for a second as she swallowed what little bit of fluid she gathered from him. Her throat rumbled with a breathy moan as his flavor settled on her taste buds.

Maybe she'd have to take back her earlier thought... one day, perhaps soon, she'd probably come to him for his cum as a e _cum_ fort food, rather than chocolate.

The girl mentally groaned, cursing herself for spending too much time around Luan.

She kept going, her eyes not leaving his face. She knew he was getting deeper and deeper; her tongue cradling the bottom of his shaft as she took him inside her silky depths. When her nose finally pressed into his small patch of snowy curls, she paused and looked down at his groin. She went cross-eyed till she closed her eyelids.

She'd managed to take all of him.

Lynn pulled back, slowly, applying a little suction on him as she moved back to his tip.

Her hand clasped around his dick again. It felt weird now; sticky not only from his own precum but her own spit, but she had to admit it made her activity easier.

She kept her mouth closed around his pink head, suckling on him. Her tongue kept flicking the tip, her throat swallowing his cum as it slowly dripped from his body.

The boy was throbbing harder and faster with each pump of her fist.

"L-Lynn, I-" his hand in her hair tugged on her.

She was left with a choice of fighting against him so she could keep giving him a handjob...

Or she could brace her hands on his lap and let him fuck her mouth.

She looked into his eyes once more. It was a shame he was at such an awkward angle for her to maintain eye contact, even though he was leaning against the back of the couch.

But the fire... the desperate need for release, for connection... that she saw in his pupils led her to make the right choice.

She let go of his dick and grabbed his hips.

She closed her eyes and focused on the feeling of his waist bumping into her nose as he started thrusting into her. His dick, as it rubbed along the roof of her mouth. Her tongue, as she pressed it up against him, trying to heighten his pleasure.

He kept crying out her name as he put his other hand in her hair, and used both to move her faster; her lips and his hips racing in a broken rhythm that was chaotic and hot and swift.

Her brother already felt big to her, but she trusted him not to hurt her. And the longer he fucked her, the more she grew used to it... the more she loved having him in her mouth.

All too soon for her liking, her jaw started feeling a little sore... and her brother uttered the words she'd been waiting on.

"I-I'm gonna cum, Lynn...!"

His face was beet red, his eyes clenched tightly shut. His hands had gripped her hair almost painfully tight.

She couldn't speak, but she didn't have to. She knew exactly where she wanted him to release his load.

She sucked on him harder, rolled her tongue around him tighter and faster.

His hips suddenly picked up their pace until he forced her nose into his curls; and the brunette could feel his balls against her chin, trembling; his cock jerking inside her moaned long and deep as she felt his warmth start to seep onto her tongue.

She worked him as well as her inexperience could manage as he exploded inside his sister's lips for the very first time.

And right where she was; kneeling before him and clutching her lover like he was the one thing that mattered most to her in the world; she started swallowing his cum, savoring his strong flavor, making room for each fresh gush of his semen with each bob of her throat.

Lynn groaned as his dick kept throbbing, giving her more and more cum.

Eventually, he gave her the last he had, and he loosened his grip.

Sensing he was finished, Lynn kept her lips sealed around his shaft as she slowly pulled back to his tip. Her tongue worked on his slit, collecting the very last drop he gave her before it, too, was devoured.

Lynn pulled off his cock with a wet pop, her tongue darting out to kiss his tip as she leaned her head back.

Still keeping her hands on his thighs, with a straight face and round eyes, she looked up at him.

She opened her mouth so he could see the pool of semen he'd unloaded between her lips. Then, she tilted her head back and swallowed once... twice... three times.

Lincoln's heart stalling as he saw her throat bob... his lungs freezing up as she opened her lips with a grin, revealing she'd drank all of it.

The naughty brunette slipped her tongue out, brushing it over her top lip; the sight making Lincoln's deflating dick twitch in agony.

"You taste pretty good, Lincoln," she spoke to him, her voice husky.

She leaned back and coughed, however, and her brother snapped out of his stupor.

"Are you ok?" his eyes worrying as she brought a hand up to her jaw.

"Yeah, I'll be fine. Just gotta train my jaw. No big."

She worked the muscles there a few times before giving up.

"Actually," she put her hands on his knees and used his body to stand back up. "I could use some water. Wanna come get some with me?"

Lynn turned around and started walking toward the kitchen, her panty-clad butt taunting him as it slowly drifted away. The sight was magical, tugging him up and off the couch. He followed after it, his eyes moving from side to side as her hips rocked like a ship on the ocean.

The girl turned her head as she directed herself from the dining room toward the kitchen, and she felt herself blush at how attentive he was being to her ass.

She slid her hand down, pushing one side of her panties down just a little. Her brother's breath caught as she gave herself a slap.

"Why don't you take a picture, Linc? It'd last longer~"

Her tone was dripping with sultry honey. The boy's hands were itching to reach out and touch her toned butt.

She kept walking though; demonstrating what a decade of exercise and training can do to a woman's rear. Her muscles rippling under her skin.

She might not have been as curvy as the other girls in high school, but he was willing to bet she could do the most exotic positions in sex.

She could sit him upside down and amazon press him. Linc could lay on his back on the couch, with his butt resting on the arm, and his legs held up in the air in his sister's strong hands while she pegs him with a strap-on; her face beaming in pride as he takes everything she gives him, just as she does for him.

Lincoln steps into the kitchen right as Lynn's leaning up on her toes to get two cups out of the cabinet. He steps up right behind her, slipping his arms around her bare stomach. Pressing his flaccid cock against her round ass; his lips to her ear.

"Do you need some help reaching those, miss?" he teased her.

Lynn growled and ran her elbow behind her, winding the boy and knocking him away from her body.

She felt satisfaction in getting her revenge, but she also _really_ missed the way his dick felt wedged against her butt, and his arms holding her tightly to him.

She shook her head, her drying hair shaking around her back and shoulders.

It wasn't her fault that Lincoln ended up growing taller than her. Aaaand it was no one's fault but his own that he decided to rub it in instead of seducing her right out of her panties.

They were the only ones at home. She wouldn't have minded if he pushed her wet underwear to the side and slipped inside as she braced herself on the counter.

Lincoln was quite literally only a minute away from sharing their first time together, giving their virginities to the one they loved.

But, _nooo,_ he decided to be a lame-o, and that's what lame-o's get. An elbow to the ribs for being stupid dickheads.

She pulled the cups down and jiggled her ass as she pranced over to the sink. Oh, she wanted to make sure he was watching her every step; knowing exactly what he lost his privilege of touching for his lameass joke.

She bent obscenely forward, sticking her rump high in the air as she stood on her tippy toes. Filling the water up, she beamed as she heard him groan behind her.

Finishing with her act, she turned around and grinned at him.

The boy was glaring at her, but only half-heartedly.

"That hurt, you butt," he accused her.

She walked over toward him, not stopping until she was nose to nose, breast to breast.

"Then, maybe you shouldn't make fun of your lover's height, Lincoln," she sassed.

She took a step back and brought her cup to her lips, holding his out toward him.

Oh, yeah, that cute little angry frown on his face was making her horny again.

Lynn loved pushing his buttons; seeing just how aggressive and dominant he could be.

"Drink up, bro. It's your turn next."

He furrowed his eyebrows; at least... until she took his free hand and forced it to cup her aroused sex.

The teen girl quirked an eyebrow, her freckled cheeks blushing.

Lincoln's hand remained even after Lynn's let him go.

It was honestly the first time he'd touched a girl's pussy. Because obviously he didn't count having to change diapers. He might have just got his dick sucked by his own sister less than five minutes ago, but come on... he wasn't _that_ much a freak.

His fingers wandered over her panties.

Her inner lips had swelled, pressing outward. Her hardened clit was not only touchable, but _visibly pressing_ upward against the wet cotton. And her whole crotch was soaked.

The boy was convinced his hand could literally swim inside her pussy like it was some kind of pool.

" _What do you think?_ " she whispered to him, leaning closer to his face. " _Think you can handle me?_ "

Her eyes were gleaming, her cheeks grinning almost shyly; though her confidence still shone through.

Lincoln's middle finger pressed between her lips. He knew from porn that he'd sink inside, but the experience was still something he was unprepared for.

Lynn gasped and grabbed his wrist, holding his hand to her sex.

He smirked as he watched his sister's face contort with pleasure.

"Oh, I think I could handle you just fine, sis," he flicked his wrist, driving his fingers and her panties just inside her lips.

Lynn let out a breathy moan, feeling her body start to go weak and needy and _really, really_ hot.

"F-fine, then, stud…"

She slipped out of his grasp and started back to the living room.

Looking over her shoulder, she winked at him.

"Why don't you prove it~"

She wasn't prepared for Lincoln to suddenly sprint after her! Lynn let out a scream as she darted toward the couch.

The athletic girl could have easily outran her brother. Her muscles were leaner and much better trained.

It must have been a miracle, then, that he somehow grabbed her around the stomach and lifted her into the air; Lynn squealing like the little piggy that got caught.

Lincoln carried her over, intentionally trying to impress his sister with his arm strength and dedication to the workout routine he'd been doing with her for a long time.

"L-let me, haha, g-go, you fucking jerkwad!" she was squirming in his grasp, trying to make his task more difficult than it had to be.

Lincoln huffed, but had a grin on his face as he took her and dropped her right on the couch.

His older sister _eeped_ as she fell, her arms trying to grab him before they flailed in fear.

She bounced on the cushion; her eyes wide and her mouth open as her scream died down. And then, she was glaring at him and starting to get up.

That boy would be lucky if she let him keep even half of one testacle before she was done with him.

Lynn gasped as Lincoln put his hands on her legs and jerked her around, manhandling her in a way he'd never done before. Moving her around like she was a doll.

He pulled her up to one arm, letting her legs hang over the side as her butt rested upward.

His beautiful sister was in a perfect mating press position, and his lewd mind was already thinking about how wonderful it would be to just rip her underwear in half and then split her pussy in two with his rock hard sword.

But, he was challenged to prove he could handle her just like she took care of him.

And Lincoln had no intentions on disappointing his lover, but his confident swagger could only go so far. He really had little idea what he was doing… everything was just as new to him as it was to her.

Lynn was shocked and incredibly aroused. She loved seeing this side of him. But she could tell he wasn't really sure with what to do. All that determination to prove he was a good lover, and his inexperience was shining through as he awkwardly lifted her legs onto his shoulders.

And then, he was just staring at her panties… her boobs… her freckled face.

Lynn wanted to see what he'd do. So, she just returned his gaze for now; letting her hands cup her breasts and give them a few squeezes.

Lincoln held her legs to his neck. He ran his hands up and down them, feeling her hard muscles ripple underneath her smooth skin.

He turned his head to the side and kissed her only a few inches down from her ankle.

His sister sighed and her leg twitched as he peppered little open mouthed kisses to her knee.

His hands kept stroking along her outer thighs.

He turned his head to bestow proper attention to her other leg.

His movements were slow and steady; more or less to stall for time as he figured out how to not mess up and ruin their evening.

But the longer he kissed her... as he approached her other knee, finally giving them the equal devotion her legs deserved... Lynn's heady smell reached his nose, and he turned his eyes to her.

The girls freckled cheeks were blushing red. Her butt was lifting itself off the arm so her thighs could get closer to his lips. Her fingers were playing with her nipples. And her panties... they were so damp, he could see them clinging to her body, to her vagina, like a pair of tights.

"L-Lincoln," she moaned as the boy returned to kissing her knee... and then started gliding his lips down her inner thigh.

She put her elbows on the couch so she could lift her upper body up. Her lidded eyes followed his progress... half a foot... five inches... three inches away! ...and she groaned when he left that leg and went back to the other one, starting again at her knee.

Lynn fell back to the couch and covered her face with her hands.

She whined, loudly, "Lincoln! Stop teasing me!"

Lincoln's lips trailed down her inner thigh once again.

Lynn held her breath, moving her hands down to the cushion beneath her butt; her fingers squeezing it and holding on tight.

Her brother's lips were moving quicker, pressing hungrier into her skin.

He was only a few inches away...

His nose brushing the curve where her leg joined her pelvic mound...

She felt his mouth leave her body, and she closed her eyes. Her breath held tight inside her breast.

Did Lincoln feel like this when she went to kiss his dick?

She didn't know. She was honestly too thrilled at the opportunity to finally get to know that special part about him.

What she did know, however, was that she was feeling anxious.

Would he like her? Would she feel good to him? Would she taste pleasant to his tongue?

On any other day she wouldn't worry about her smell or anything like that. She knew Lincoln loved her as a brother and wouldn't trade her for the world.

But as a lover? She felt like she had to prove her worth.

And some small part of her that was speaking with a loud voice in her head... was scared he wouldn't like her body.

Sure, Lincoln called her tits "perfect" with some gooey mush earlier on. But her vag? W-would he even like it enough to stick his thing in it?

Would Lincoln love her enough to take that final step and love her in a way she'd only thought was possible in her dreams for so long?

Her thoughts were dumped out onto the floor when she felt his breath puff on her lips. And not her mouth either. But _those_ lips.

Her eyes trained on him; but his own pupils were focused on her sex.

The boy held her thighs against his head as he leaned down. He took in a strong whiff of her intoxicating aroma. He gazed upon her core, taking in every fine detail.

His eyes focused on her labia majora, which had loosened up more than he was used to seeing it. Her labia minora was puffy and open. He could see her lips glistening with her honeyed dew. Between her open curtains, he saw a little hole.

The boy bit his lip. She looked so tight to him, so tiny. His cock twitched. Part of him was worried, but he knew she could take him. He knew she'd try her damn best at least.

His pupils glanced up, just above her lips, seeing her pink clit. He knew from porn (and watching Lynn jill off, duh) that girls' nubs were pretty sensitive. Lynn was quite vocal whenever she flicked hers.

He wondered...

Without thinking anymore on it, he leaned in and kissed her.

And the girl arched upward, letting out a cry.

Damn. He pulled his lips off her rosy bean and looked at her face. His sister was panting, almost barely breathing. Her fingers were working her breasts quickly.

He leaned in again and kissed her clit. He was better prepared to hold her legs down so she didn't buck as hard this time around.

He deepened his kiss, opening his lips and sucking on her like she did to his prick earlier on. And she nearly shrieked at the sudden attention.

"Lincoln! A-ah!"

She threw her hands out to his hair and fisted them; making the boy moan in pain... which only served to vibrate her sex and make her cry out again.

Lincoln knew girls were often sensitive there, but Lynn must have been extra so.

He didn't hear her complaining, and her hands were holding him close. Both things were boosting his ego and sweeping away his worries.

Soon he let his cockiness get the better of him, and he moved his lips deeper around her and brought his teeth forward.

His sis loved it when he nipped at her skin, right? Heh. She'd love this~

His chipped tooth scraped her only a tiny bit, barely even a tug, and the girl screamed and used her hands to tear him off her sex.

His eyes were wide in shock as he looked at her face; his sister having tears roll down her face at the sudden spike of pleasure that was so strong her body convulsed in pain.

She furrowed her eyebrows and shook her head.

"N-no teeth... a-and be gentler. It's... I'm really... it's sore down there, but it feels good..."

He nodded, feeling a little stupid he never bothered to ask her and just assumed everything himself.

Linc brought his lips in close and, like a butterfly landing on a flower, pressed his lips to her clit, in a reverent touch.

And this time she didn't jerk under him. She didn't cry out or shake.

Instead, she let out a deep moan and her hands shifted so she was caressing his sore scalp, stroking him lovingly in the way she wanted his mouth to touch her clit.

"Th-that's good, bro," she arched a little as he opened his lips and pressed his warm tongue to her body, in a soft, slow motion. "Nngh, just like th-that..."

Lincoln continued his gentle devotion to her body, listening to her encourage him with her moans and whispered pleas.

Eventually, he left her polished bud alone and he refocused his attention on the rest of her sex.

It was their first time (knowing it was their first time sent a thrill down his spine) and he wanted to explore her as much as he could before...

Well, he had little doubt how things would continue.

But, he'd worry about that later when it came up.

Right now it was all about Lynn.

He dipped his head lower and gazed on her lips once more. She was even wetter than the last time he looked at her, and he finally realized his chin was fairly soaked, too.

The boy looked up at her face and grinned, letting her see her own arousal dripping down his cheeks.

Lynn groaned, partially in embarrassment, partially at how hot it was to literally mark him with her scent and arousal.

The thing is though... she hadn't came yet. He stopped playing with her before she could.

So she squeezed her thighs just a little.

"Come on, don't leave me hanging..."

She didn't want to beg but she was only a few seconds away from-

She gasped as he pressed his lips to her labia.

His sister was burning up. He opened his lips and wrapped them around her sex, tugging on her skin a little.

Lynn moaned and clutched at his hair tighter; so the boy dialed back his enthusiasm. At least with his lips.

Instead he pressed closer, keeping his mouth on her sex. He knew she was really aroused; her body was even starting to twitch with each breath of his that puffed against her clit. She was close~

His pink tongue dipped out and slid right inside her pussy, wriggling it's way between her lips and into her core.

He moaned as he tasted her juices for the first time. Quickly, his enthusiasm came back and he lost himself to her body. He curled his tongue inside, raking it along the roof of her sex, scooping up as much of her dew as he could before pulling his tongue back into his mouth and savoring her exotic flavor.

His spine shook as he processed it all. But he needed more. Fuck! He was already getting addicted to her taste.

His tongue darted back inside to the sweet melody of Lynn's desperate pleas to make her cum.

His tender velvet stroked her deeply and quickly. Her juices were starting to run down his face at this point. His movements were starting to make loud shlicking noises, and his sis could barely keep up with his fast pace.

She tugged on his hair a little, but he only went faster. She craned her neck, tilting her head back and nearly screaming; but it was too much too fast. She wanted to savor it.

She yanked on him, "St-stop, Lincoln..." she commanded, breathlessly.

Finally, he relented and pulled back.

Lynn moaned and her core twanged in beautiful pleasure at the sight she saw.

His face literally dripping with her girlcum. It was everywhere. Fuck!

"Y-you don't have to-to act like Lana lapping at the toilet, o-ok? I liked it more when you went slower..."

The boy mentally kicked himself, but... he figured she understood his sudden urge to have all of her as fast as possible.

He nodded his head.

"Ok, my love," his cheeks burned as he said it but he thankfully was able to hide it by shoving his tongue back into her silky depths.

Lynn thrilled at that endearment.

 _My love. My love. My love~_

She let one of her hands slip down to her belly, moving to her clit. And she started rubbing it with soft motions.

Her brother was exploring her deeply and tenderly with his tongue now, just how she liked it. His hands held her hips tightly, possessively.

She let her head roll to the side and she didn't bother hiding her moans and her heated statements of love for her Lincy.

In this place, in this moment, she felt so safe, so loved, so cherished and protected... she let all of her guards down and willingly let her brother push her into her orgasm; her voice screaming his name as her body shook and trembled under him.

Lincoln was rewarded with a gush of his sister's arousal, and he worked diligently to scoop it all up and swallow it. His new favorite flavor in the whole world.

His jaw was sore at this point, but he didn't care. He worked on her sex, letting her ride out her climax as long as possible. Though, when she tugged on his hair, he promptly stopped.

Pulling back, he placed a wet, sloppy kiss on her perfect pussy, his new love, and finally stood up and grinned down at her.

"That was awesome!"

Lynn's chest was heaving, but she nodded and smiled with him.

"Y-yeah, it-it really was."

He leaned forward and held his hand out. She took it without any thought whatsoever. And the boy lifted her up so she was sitting on the couch arm.

" _Wrap your arms and legs around me, Lynn,_ " he whispered, stroking her cheek with his hand.

She did it instantly. She trusted him completely. And she also really loved how his dick pressed up against her stomach.

Linc put his hands under her ass, and lifted her up.

He started for the stairs.

" _Where are you taking me, my love?_ " Lynn blushed, but she wanted to say it, too.

Lincoln's smiling face, still glistening with her cum, was everything she could see; her entire world in a single moment.

" _Wherever you want to go for our first time._ "

He threw it out there; and her body squeezed him tighter.

She bit her lip and leaned closer to him, resting her head in the crook of his neck.

It was in that moment when she realized having a lover that was a little taller than herself wasn't such a bad thing after all.

" _No one will be back for awhile. Take me to my bed, Lincoln,_ " she pressed her lips to his neck. " _And love me like I'm your forever girl._ "

Lincoln took the steps slowly, being careful not to drop her (and make a fool of himself in the process).

Her room was dark, but he didn't need the light-

His foot stepped on a football and he started to slip forward-! Barely managing to catch his balance before they both fell.

The little minx merely smirked. She pecked his neck again as she taunted him.

" _What's wrong? Don't know your way around some balls? Maybe I should teach you how sometime~_ "

He brought her to the bed and held her up and over it.

" _Hmm, maybe I should just drop you again~_ "

She squeezed her arms tighter around him.

" _If you do that your dick won't be coming anywhere around me tonight..._ "

He shook her a little, dropping some fingers, teasing her more.

" _Are you sure you could say no to fucking me, Lynn~?_ "

The brunette growled.

"Lincoln, I swear to God, if you drop me again-"

"You'll what? Cut off my balls and dribble them on the court in your next game?"

Lynn held on tighter as the boy started leaning down.

He set her down on the edge of her bed, and kept going.

When he had her on her back, he moved so he could start kissing her neck.

" _If you do that to me, how will we ever start a family?_ "

He pressed a hot kiss to her pulse point, sucking on her, marking her as his mate.

" _Don't you want that?_ " He raked his tongue over her newly reddened skin. " _Because it sounds wonderful to me_..."

Lynn moaned as his lips trailed over her collarbone and down the slope of her breast.

" _I-I don't know. If you keep being an asshole to me, I might just have to settle for adopting kids._ "

Her back arched off the bed as he took one nipple in his mouth, his other hand tugging on her other lonely peak.

Linc released her bud with a wet pop. As he switched boobs he couldn't help but stop and look at her beautiful face again.

" _You'd make a great mother someday, Lynn,_ " he flicked her nipple with his tongue. " _A good wife, too_."

Lynn's hands went to his hair, and she stroked him and loved on him; her heart beating in a strange rhythm that was a mix of passion, fluttering joy, hope for their future, and sweet and total contentment as she laid underneath her brother's tender attention to her body.

Lincoln started drifting his kisses down her ribs and then her stomach, but she was tired of waiting. She wanted him. All of him. Now.

She sat up and tugged his hair.

Lincoln was growing used to her signal for him to stop. Sure, it wasn't comfortable, but the slight pain wasn't exactly unwelcome.

He pulled himself up and sat down beside her.

Lynn didn't wait a single second before she sat her butt on his lap and wrapped her legs around his hips. She clasped her arms over his shoulders loosely, and just... stared into his deep brown eyes.

" _I think,_ " she started in a whisper, her stomach quivering as she felt his hard cock drip precum onto her skin, " _You'd make a good father and husband, too... my love.._."

She felt a rush of affection bloom in her chest. Lynn really loved saying that now.

Lincoln stroked her back as they sat together in comfortable silence. The two were listening to each other breathe; falling in tune with the other's rhythmic life.

" _Are you ready?_ " he asked, his fingers rubbing the muscles above her spine.

Lynn nodded her head, moving her hips back to give him room.

The two siblings looked into each other's eyes as Lincoln's fingers wrapped around his dick and he guided it to her slit.

The pink head brushed around her puffy lips for a few seconds until the boy suddenly stopped.

His eyes went big and he twisted his body toward the door.

" _Fuck, I forgot to grab a condom_."

But his sister held onto him tighter, sliding her hips forward in his lap so his cock was pressing urgently into her wet hole once again.

" _Are you sure we need protection?_ " she purred, wiggling her hips just to tease the boy and make him moan.

Linc put his hands on her hips to stop her from descending further onto his rigid shaft.

His worried eyes looked into her daring face.

" _D-do you want this?_ " his voice timid and unsure.

A question loaded with everything they'd communicated that evening.

Does she want him? Does she love him? Does she want a future with him? Is she ok with what might happen if they continue? Would she face their future together, at his side, no matter what happens?

She leaned forward and pressed her lips to his mouth, dipping her tongue inside and tasting the strange mix of her brother's natural flavor and her own essence.

She pulled back and smirked at him; pleased with the way his worrying face had quickly shifted into one of purest love and lust.

" _You think too much, bro. But if you must know,_ " her hand moved between them, wrapping around his length. " _There's nothing I want more than a life with you, and everything that has to offer us._ "

Her fingers slid up and down his length, remembering how he felt earlier; her tongue dancing as it recalled his pleasant taste.

The girl wiggled herself forward, just a little, just enough for his cock to spread her lips and slip inside.

She gasped and held still.

Damn. She was right. H-he was big, and her parts felt really small compared to his.

Lynn figured it must feel really good to him, but to her...

Well, it wasn't bad, but-

" _O-ok, just._.." she looked down between their bodies, staring at his dick and her pussy. " _Let me take the lead right now, Linc._ "

She'd need to adjust and take him as she was ready for him.

A girl can't just practice once, and then throw herself in the big leagues; and expect it to go smoothly after all.

Her brother nodded and rubbed his hands on her hips, reassuring her, stimulating her senses.

Lynn took a shaky breath and squeezed her legs around him, drawing herself closer, forcing his cock a little deeper.

The girl clenched her eyes shut. She heard her brother exhale a trembling breath. Her own lungs were stalled.

She tightened her legs up again, digging her ankles into his butt.. and her pussy finally reached her fist.

Lynn's hand was still wrapped around him. She'd need to let go if they were going to join as deeply as they possibly could.

Lincoln's hands brushed up her sides, around to her back. His fingers massaged her tense muscles.

His mind was struggling to adjust to the pleasure he was experiencing, but he knew better than to just start rutting. Even though his body begged him to just let go and do her hard and fast. His sister was breathing ragged and uneasily. Her skin quivered under his hands.

He warmed her body up with his careful attention. He leaned forward, resting his forehead on hers. His lips found hers for a quick kiss.

" _Take your time, Lynn_."

He pecked her nose before humming; his hands stroking up and down her back before clasping and pulling her chest closer to his.

Lynn gasped as he hugged her. Her face pressed into his hair, her nose breathing in his familiar, comforting scent.

Her hands slipped around his back, caressing his sides for a few moments before they twined together. She turned her face into his neck, drawing deeper breaths, trying to calm her body and get used to him filling her core up with his length.

It took her a little bit to realize she'd taken her hand off him. But she no longer felt anxiety over it. Her body was still hot and horny, and her mind was at ease with the pressure she was feeling for the first time in her pussy.

The teen girl opened her lips up against her brother's skin, whispering out her love and admiration to him in a breathy, " _I love you, Lincoln_."

The boy stroked the back of her neck, through her long, messy hair.

Kissing her ear, he returned her devotion.

" _I love you, Lynn_."

Running on the burst of love in her chest, Lynn hugged him tighter and moved forward.

His dick found little resistance, other than her body's natural stricture. She must have broken her hymen during one of her many stunts as a kid.

She let out a deep groan as her hips bumped into his; her body trying to arch forward to take him just a little deeper before relenting.

Lynn took a shaky breath and let it out with a smile. Her brother smiled, too, as he kept stroking the back of her neck.

Lincoln kissed her ear again.

" _I'm yours now, my love_."

Her whole body trembled at that, her pussy quivering around his pulsing shaft.

" _I'm yours, too_."

They remained coupled together; not really moving, but holding each other tightly. Stroking the other's body, kissing them wherever they could reach in their embrace... the two grew accustomed to the feeling of being one.

Lynn's heart beat wildly inside her ribs, right beside her brother's; falling into time with his.

The two siblings' breathing converged together until their whole bodies, from head to toe, seemed like one being.

The older girl pulled her hips back, clenching her stomach muscles as pleasure burst across her body. She didn't need to see his dick to know it was slowly pulling out of her body completely drenched in her cum. Though, some part of her mind was curious to know if he'd taste like Lincoln's mouth now; the mixture of her own juice and his musky flavor.

Lincoln, likewise, wiggled his hips back as well. His voice groaning and whispering her name in passion as he felt her walls try to suck him back in for the first time.

In their close embrace, they didn't separate by much. Only a couple inches really. They didn't want anything more than that. Not right now anyway.

The two slowly squeezed their bodies back together, grunting and moaning as their hips locked back into place, Lynn's on top of Lincoln's.

Brother and sister settled into a steady pace, neither really concerned with reaching orgasm. Both just wanted to maintain their intimate connection; rocking slowly together to an ancient melody that was beating inside their hearts.

Lynn pulled her head back and stared into Lincoln's eyes. She pressed her lips to his, dipping her tongue into his mouth.

The boy grinned as he started fighting back, forcing her tongue back into her own territory before he invaded her mouth.

When he felt her gain her advantage back, he decided to play dirty. His hands slipping under her arms and tickling her.

Lynn pulled off his mouth as she started shrieking in laughter. She tried pushing him away, but only succeeding in tumbling backward. She fell to the sheets with her arms above her head, her hair fanned out wildly around her.

Lincoln's heart jerked, his pupils dilating.

His sister had never looked hotter than how she did in that moment.

Her pussy clenched around him. Her legs wrapped tight around his hips. Her small boobs rising and falling as she caught her breath. And a big smile covering her flushed, freckled cheeks.

Lynn's lidded eyes gazed up at him. She recognized that look.

The brunette girl purred as she squeezed her cunt, making the boy groan.

" _Do it, Lincoln,_ " she dared in a whisper. " _Fuck me like you own me_."

The white haired teen came down, planting his hands on both sides of his sister's shoulders. His hips moved into place between her thighs, spreading her out wider for him; though she still kept her legs wound tightly around him. His face rested just a few inches above hers.

" _I will,_ " he promised, slipping out halfway before thrusting forward, knocking into her hard enough her little breasts bounced.

" _Nnngh_ ," the girl moaned as she grabbed the sheets above her head and closed her eyes.

Her brother picked up his pace gradually, still mindful of her sensitivity but excited to have the freedom to seek his pleasure out with her.

She knew he was holding back, and her own discomfort was mostly gone now; a buzzing ache among a cacophony of ecstasy.

She opened her eyes and looked up at him.

" _Is that all you got?_ " she taunted him. " _At this rate you're gonna end up cumming before I do._ "

She groaned as he slammed his hips forward, pinning her to the bed and shutting her up.

He smirked as he leaned down, ghosting his lips over hers.

" _I bet I can make you cum first, Lynn,_ " he pecked her mouth before pulling back up. "Ready to lose to your younger brother?"

"Pffft, you wish, Stinkoln."

A fire was dancing in Lynn's eyes as she dared him.

Her body was wrapped around him, egging him on to finish the act they started together.

With a mischievous light crossing his eyes, Lincoln kissed her lips before pulling back.

"I'm going to enjoy making you eat your words, Lynn."

Lynn snorted, "You fucking-" and yelped as he thrust back inside, deeply and swiftly; not wasting any time to snuggle her womb with his dick, he yanked himself back to the tip and pounded her again, and again, _and again~_

Her world was literally rocked to the core as she struggled to hold on to him. She didn't dare tell him to slow down. But, damn her, she wanted him to go faster!

" _Fuck me, bro! Fuck me good!_ " she begged him and urged him on; her heels digging into his butt, her fingernails clawing at his shoulders.

The boy flinched at the pain, and he almost asked her to stop, but the look in her face made him pause.

His sister was losing herself to her passion. She was so close he could feel it: squeezing his dick rhythmically and erotically. It'd only take a few more good thrusts, he was willing to bet, and she'd be done for.

A good thing, too, because he didn't know how much more his own body could take!

Her swears died down to a series of whimpers, begging him with his own name to love her and cherish her. She was revealing herself to him, making her heart vulnerable in her deep need to cling to him.

Lincoln endured the pain of her nails and her body clutching to him so tightly.

His lips pecked her mouth, and then her cheeks, her chin, and finally her neck.

" _Lincoln!_ " she moaned, craning her neck to the side so he could savor her. " _Bite me_."

The boy paused his thrusting, his lips still planted on her neck.

" _W-what?_ "

Both were blushing pink, confused and even hornier from her sudden request.

Lynn looked away from him, far away, as she swallowed drily.

" _Mark me, Lincoln. Bite my neck_."

The snowy haired teen opened his lips, breathing hotly on her sweaty skin.

" _A-are you sure?_ "

The girl groaned and squirmed under him. She squeezed her sex around his cock, making them both moan.

" _Don't make me beg, Lincoln_ …"

She shivered just saying that; partly because she knew she'd end up begging him to do it, to claim her, _to mate her…_ and partly because his teeth had just pressed to her neck.

Her brother's warm breaths were puffing onto her quivering skin. Goosebumps raised up on her flushed throat.

Lynn held very still, waiting like an obedient lover for the primal mark to be made in her flesh.

Lincoln's tongue flicked her skin, and she groaned; the instant her mind swam in the pleasure of him tasting her skin, his teeth sunk into her, and she gasped and jerked against him.

" _Oh, God, fuck me! Make me yours, Lincoln!_ " she squeezed him tighter, feeling his teeth press deeply into her neck.

Her brother started his onslaught anew, rocketing into her pink sex with fresh vigor. His teeth never left her body as he claimed her in every way she could imagine and hope for.

Their challenge was left behind, forgotten and forsaken.

Lynn urged him on until she was screaming his name, begging him to give her her release. Her feet holding onto him and her hips thrusting up to meet his with every motion. Her nails stopped tearing him up; rather they were holding on, trying to find purchase as he fucked her better than any wet dream she'd ever had.

Sweat ran down their bodies. The room was so hot they could barely breathe. They didn't slow down, though. They didn't stop.

Lincoln leaned closer to his beautiful sister, his teeth still attached to her as their mating drew close to its climax. He moved his arms under her shoulders, wrapping her in his loving embrace.

Lynn clenched her eyes shut as she felt his warm tongue flick her skin, soothing the ache where he was marking her. Her body was shaking and her mind was screaming. His dick pounding her core was better than anything she'd felt before.

She knew she was close, and she could feel how close he was, too. Throbbing, pulsing with his own heartbeat; moving inside her and reaching deep places that she only wanted him to know in such an intimate way.

The brunette could feel his hands shaking as he held onto her back, his nails subtly pressing into her skin as he lost all control.

She gave herself up to him in that moment. She wanted him, all of him. Wanted his love, wanted his affection, the whole package.

Lynn turned her head toward him.

" _Cum for me, Lincoln._ "

Her nails released his back; she stroked him lovingly.

She liked things rough, but she had a feeling he responded better to gentle tenderness.

He gasped when he felt her fingers trail up his spine like butterfly kisses on his skin.

Lynn smirked as she felt his dick twitch.

" _It's ok. I want you to cum for me,_ " she whispered; so soothing yet needy.

He gave her a few more good thrusts, hitting her slow and deeply. And then, he hilted himself and held on tight. His climax came upon him so strongly tears fell onto Lynn's neck, his body shaking atop hers.

Lynn gasped as she felt his cum start pumping inside her body. Her eyes going wide as he kept giving it to her. Not stopping.

" _Oh, God,_ " she clenched her eyes shut as he finally released her neck and ran his tongue over her sore skin.

And she, too, fell apart. Her pussy climaxing around his dick, snuggling tightly to him and milking him for more cum.

The two siblings laid together, panting and trembling, as their sexes did the final deed of their mating union for them; emptying all the affection of her brother into the welcoming garden of love inside his sister.

Lincoln leaned up and looked at her skin, his eyes going wide at how bruised it looked.

"Dammit! I'm sorry, I-"

She pecked his lips with a grin.

"Don't be. I wanted it."

Her hands rubbed up and down his back, feeling a little sticky and warm. She lifted a hand off him and nearly gasped at the few drops of blood that had smeared on her palm.

"Shit!"

Lincoln chuckled.

"It's fine. You and I have been through much worse together, Lynn."

The girl's heart galloped like a happy mare as he smiled down at her in pure love.

She leaned up and kissed his lips chastely.

" _I love you,_ " she whispered, her chest bursting with contentment and affection for the man in her arms.

He returned her kiss with a soulful, " _I love you, too, Lynn._ "

The teen girl cradled him to her breasts as they laid together in the afterglow of their first time.

She was still in awe of it. They'd given each other their virginities. They loved each other. They were a couple!

Part of her wanted to squee in excitement, but she squashed it down. She'd been emotional enough for one day. Her whole body was fucking filled to the brim of the stuff.

Speaking of being filled to the brim…

Her brother's dick finally slipped out of her grasp; both of them moaning at the loss of connection.

Lynn's eyes were round and vulnerable as she looked up at him.

She could feel his hot love pooled inside her belly.

"Damn, bro, you pumped a lot inside me…" she touched her bare stomach and groaned. "I feel pregnant."

Lincoln cursed and tried to move away for some tissues or something, but paused as she yanked him back down to her breasts.

"Don't you dare leave me now."

He looked into her eyes; hers twinkling with amusement, his flickering with worry.

"I'm sorry, Lynn, I should've asked first."

She grinned at him: this tilted smile full of smug joy.

"Yes, you should have, you perv."

Her fingers trailed to his hair, and she twirled a lock around her forefinger; just toying with him~

"I bet you were trying to knock me up, weren't you? You want to put a baby in me… _make a little something out of our love for each other~_ "

Her whispers were hot on his cheek. Their faces were flushed.

Both felt his dick twitch as their hormones kickstarted back to life.

Lincoln couldn't deny how good that sounded.

"Do you want to go again?" he asked, a bit shy.

Lynn rolled him over so she was straddling his lap, smiling and giddy and relishing the feeling of mounting her lover.

"You're on!"


End file.
